


A Walk in the Park

by tinacita



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Lance takes his daughter for a walk and finds something unexpected ...





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for whotheeffisbucky's fall fic challenge. My choice was single parent au with Lance. 
> 
> This is my first Lance Tucker story!
> 
> And I know the title isn't great, but I really suck with titles!

“Daddy!” I sighed.

“Yes Izzy?”

“Daddy, it’s not fair! All of my friends get to watch cartoons on Saturday mornings and you make me get up to come and walk in the park,” she pouted.

I said nothing, but kept walking. A few minutes later, she tried again.

“They get to eat real food too! All you give me are gross vegetables!” she whined.

“Izzy, please,” I begged.

“Can we at least go to the playground?” she asked.

Sighing again, I consented, and let her run off to play while I sat on a nearby bench.

I certainly never thought THIS would be my life.

I am Lance Tucker, Fucking God of Gymnastics, Olympic Gold Medalist.

“Well, the first and last parts are still true,” I mumbled to the otherwise empty park.

Sighing again, I looked over at my daughter playing on the small jungle gym. _My daughter …_

Shaking my head, I thought about how this happened …

Felicia was a coach for the rhythmic gymnastics team, and fuck, was she hot. And the way she could contort herself … damn! It was some of the most incredible and freakiest sex I’ve ever had!

Felicia only had one flaw – she was engaged to some guy back in Romania. They were in love, or so she claimed. But he was there, she was here, and he never came to visit her. So, really?

Everything was cool until she told me she was pregnant. Way to start off the games, huh?

She flipped out, obviously, and told me she was going to “take care of it.” Cool.

After the games Felicia left, and I thought that was it. Yeah, not so much.

She showed up at my apartment one night; thankfully I was alone. She handed over the baby in a carrier, and then proceeded to bring in a huge duffel bag.

Felicia wanted nothing to do with either one of us. She then told me that she only put my name on the birth certificate, and that she was going back to Romania with the fiancé.

The only thing she did was name the baby – Isabella. She even handed me a legal document stating that she had permanently given up all parental rights and wouldn’t seek us out in the future.

And with that, she was gone.

I had been shocked, and so pissed off. And despite the fact that I didn’t want a kid, or know anything about them, I had one.

Because things were so fucked up, I had to suck it up and call for reinforcements. My mom berated me for a full hour before my dad intervened. He told me that he’d come stay with me for a week or so. And one of the other coaches was a mom, so she helped me until my dad arrived.

We also had to change my role with the team. I was going to focus solely on training at our main facility, and would no longer travel on competitions. Given that the next games were 4 years away, we’d decide about that later.

At first, that pissed me off, and for a while I was angry at everyone, including Izzy. But my dad smacked some sense into me, literally.

Now here we are, seven years later, and I really like being a dad. Even though Izzy can be annoying sometimes, like this morning, I do love her.

Admittedly, I was disappointed when she didn’t want to do gymnastics. I tried everything to make it cool and exciting, and she threw a tantrum every single time I brought her to the gym.

She also hasn’t liked any of the other things we’ve tried: soccer, softball, girl scouts, and arts and crafts. The kid’s killing me!

Looking up to check on her, I noticed another little girl playing with her on the teeter totter, and a woman who I guessed was her mom.

The girls were laughing, which was good. Izzy needed more friends. So I decided that I better go over and introduce myself.

The closer I got, the hotter the mom got.

_Look at those legs! And a nice ass …_

“Daddy!” Izzy cried, causing the others to look at me.

The hot mom turned around and gasped.

“Oh my god! You’re Lance Tucker!” she said.

Flashing my trademark smile, I responded.

“Why yes, I am.”

“Daddy! This is Cori! She takes dance lessons. I want to take dance lessons!” Izzy shouted as she and Cori ran over to the swings.

I smiled at Cori, and both girls giggled as they started swinging.

I turned again to the hot mom, who was blushing.

“So … you daughter takes dance lessons. Where?”

Shaking her head, she answered, “Oh Corrine isn’t my daughter. She’s my niece. And she takes classes with me.”

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

_A sexy dance teacher … Dammit Lance! Stop! You’re a parent now!_

As I was trying to reign myself in, she continued.

“I’m Nicole, by the way. And I actually own the dance studio a few blocks down from your gym,” she said shyly.

_A dancer … they’re flexible like gymnasts … with lots of stamina … Stop!_

“Mr. Tucker? Are you all right?” Nicole asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. So what do I need to do to get Izzy into dance class?”

Smiling, she reached into her purse and handed me a business card.

“Just send me an email later, and I’ll email you all the information. We only started last week, so I can very easily place her in a class,” she said informatively.

“Thanks.”

“I’m surprised, given that she’s yours, that you don’t have her in gymnastics classes yet,” Nicole continued.

Sighing, I responded, “Izzy hated it. Every time I made her do something she screamed and cried. And she hasn’t liked anything else we’ve tried either.”

“Well, I’m sure she’ll do fine. She does have your genes after all,” she said quietly.

Chuckling, I turned to Izzy.

“Come on! We gotta go! Granddad is going to be waiting for us!”

Pouting, Izzy stopped swinging, and slowly trudged over to me.

“Do we have to? I wanna play with Cori!” Izzy whined.

Rolling my eyes, I braced myself for another mini-argument with my daughter. But it didn’t happen.

“Izzy? How would like to take dance classes with Cori? Then you could see her every week, and after class is over, you could play …” Nicole asked.

Izzy looked up at me with those dark blue eyes that I couldn’t resist, and asked, “Please daddy? I promise I’ll eat all the yucky vegetables!”

“Yeah, but I’m holding you to the vegetable promise!”

Izzy ran over and hugged Cori, and then ran back and hugged Nicole.

“Remember to email me, and I’ll send you all the details,” Nicole said kindly.

“I will. Thanks. And it was nice meeting you,” I said before we left.

She blushed again, and nodded. I turned around to see her and Cori watching us as we left.

_You’ve still got it Tucker …_

And so began the dance lessons. I walked Izzy down to the studio two days a week, and she was loving it! Plus, she had made a few new friends.

I also didn’t mind the looks from the mothers when I walked in, eyeing me up like I was some studly piece of man candy.

As gratifying as that was, I really wanted to see Nicole. I’d been obsessing over her since we met that day in the park.

There a few reasons for that. She was making Izzy happy, and my girl had made new friends. That was important. Izzy’s wellbeing took precedence over everything.

But … I was lonely. There had only been one woman since Felicia, and it was just sex. So, yes, the infamous Lance “The Fucker” Tucker hasn’t gotten any in almost three years.

True, Nicole was hot. But she seemed like a genuinely nice woman. She loved kids, she was artistic, and she was smart, running a successful small business.

But the nights, and some mornings, when I was in the shower jacking off to thoughts of her were becoming more frequent. I knew, though, that I couldn’t do anything. She was Izzy’s teacher, and she probably didn’t want me anyway.

For four months this went on, despite my best efforts to either forget about her or do something about it.

One day I walked down to get Izzy from dance class, and found her sitting in the waiting room with Nicole.

Looking around, I noticed that they were alone; there were no classes going on like there normally were.

Suddenly I panicked.

“What happened? Izzy, are you okay?”

They looked at each other and started giggling.

“What?”

Izzy got up and hugged me. Then she looked back to Nicole.

“Daddy didn’t check his phone today!” she laughed.

Nicole chuckled in response, and stood up.

“I guess not!” she said to Izzy.

They giggled again, and then she turned to me.

“I sent out an email earlier cancelling a few of the classes because so many of the kids are sick, and I didn’t want them infecting each other,” she said.

“Fu … I’m sorry … I’ll make sure I do a better job checking my email,” I apologized.

Nicole was trying hard not to laugh at my near slip in front of Izzy. I definitely don’t have a child friendly vocabulary!

“It’s ok. Izzy and I had a private class, right?”

“Yep! It was so much fun daddy!” Izzy squealed.

I smiled at my girl, and then at Nicole.

“Thanks. I’ll see you next week.”

“I hope so,” she said quietly as she grinned shyly.

As we walked back to the gym, I thought more about Nicole, and about what she said as we left.

That night, I remembered I had a set of balls and used them.

Taking a deep breath, I sent Nicole and email.

_Nicole_

_I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner this weekend. Izzy’s going to be spending the weekend at my parents’. I’ll understand if you can’t, or don’t want to._

_Lance_

I left my laptop to go pack Izzy’s things for the weekend. My mom loved Izzy, but she pretty much stopped speaking to me when she found out about her. No biggie; it gave me a break.

And hopefully I was going to be able to take advantage of said break!

I returned to my computer about forty minutes later – Izzy kept unpacking her bag – and I saw the new email icon.

I’d never been so nervous to read an email!

_Mr Tucker_

_I would love to have dinner with you. But I’d like to cook for us, if that’s ok. Tomorrow at 7? Here’s my address._

_Nicole_

Hot damn! I got a date! But then reality hit me. My glorious equipment has been mostly idle for almost three years, and I never really did the whole dating thing.

Fuck! I’m screwed! Or maybe not … she knew who I was, so maybe she was ok with that. And I have changed since I became a dad …

As I drove to her house, I kept repeating the same thing … follow her lead.

I pulled up to her house, and chuckled. I wasn’t this nervous competing in the games!

Grabbing the shopping bag off the passenger seat, I walked up to her door. She met me there, and we went inside.

Nicole took my coat, and I pulled the wine and the flowers out of the bag.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said shyly as she accepted the flowers.

Smiling in return, I followed her into the kitchen. It was very cozy, and she had the table set, with candles and everything.

We talked while she finished, and I poured the wine.

My initial impressions were right on; Nicole was just as good and smart as she was sexy.

Dinner was delicious. She made grilled chicken over wild rice with a salad and whole grain bread. For dessert, we had fresh fruit with vanilla sorbet. All in all, it was a spectacular meal!

After helping her clean up, we went into the living room for another glass of wine. It started off okay, but the longer we sat there, the more awkward it started to be.

I REALLY wanted to kiss her, but I didn’t think it was quite the right thing to do. But Nicole kept glancing over at me and smiling, so I was a bit stuck.

I didn’t want to push her, because I liked her, a lot, and I didn’t want to fuck it up.

Apparently, Nicole sensed that, and decided to do what I couldn’t … or wouldn’t. She shimmied across the couch and faced me.

Biting her lip, she raised her eyebrows just a smidge, and then she pounced.

Her lips were so soft against mine, and she hummed contentedly as I wrapped my arms around her.

I brushed my tongue across her lips, and she gladly parted them, allowing me to taste the wine she just sipped.

She slid her arms around me, pressing herself tightly against me, and I moaned.

Nicole pulled back just enough to unbutton my collar. She began placing kisses all along my neck and collarbone.

“Nicole,” I sighed.

She looked up at me mischievously, and smirked. Breaking free from my grasp, she stood up and began to unbutton her blouse.

Slowly sliding it off her shoulders, she then pushed her skirt off her hips. I groaned, and her smile widened.

She slinked back over to me, wearing only her red lace bra and panties, and red stilettoes. I could feel my pants getting very tight, and I shifted slightly on the couch.

“Like what you see Mr. Tucker?” Nicole asked seductively as she sank to her knees before me.

My head fell back against the sofa and I vaguely registered her hands on my hips. When I opened my eyes, I saw her between my legs, unzipping my fly.

“Fuck …”

“Later,” she sighed.

“Right now, I wanna see it …”

“See what?”

Nicole looked up at me as she took my hard dick from my pants.

“The gold,” she purred, as she swirled her tongue around the swollen head of my cock.

I nearly lost it when she took me into her mouth. Unfortunately, that was the moment my brain decided to function.

“Nicole … wait …”

She pulled off of me, licking her lips, and I whimpered.

“I need to tell you something, and I know it’s not the best time …”

She pushed herself up and sat next to me on the sofa. Taking my hands, she said, “I’m sorry. I got carried away. I’ll stop.”

I shook my head. “No. That’s not it. I just … I … Fuck!”

She smiled, and kissed me softly.

“It’s okay. Take your time and tell me,” she said encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and just said it.

“I haven’t been with a woman in almost three years, and I know you have this image of me in your mind, and I’m afraid I’ll be a disappointment, and I don’t want to do that because I really like you, and not just because you’re so hot, and …”

Nicole giggled, and kissed me again, stopping my rambling.

Caressing my cheek, she said, “It’s been two years for me, and yes, you are THE Lance Tucker. And I highly doubt you’ll disappoint me in any way.

But the image I have of you isn’t just the studly Olympic gold medalist. It’s the dad who loves his daughter so much that he’s willing to do anything for her.

And if I’m being honest, I’ve wanted to do this since the day we met in the park …”

“Fuck” I said before grabbing her and kissing her hard. As I felt her slip her tongue between my lips, I just stopped thinking, and let it happen.

I pushed her back onto the couch, and admired her luscious body. She truly was gorgeous – fit but with curves in the all right places.

Without wasting any more time, I ripped my shirt off as I stood up, and yanked my pants off.

Nicole licked her lips, and scrambled off the couch. She threw her hands around my neck, jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

“The bedroom is at the top of the stairs, to the right,” she whispered in my ear.

Throwing her down on the bed, I crawled over her.

“Lance,” she murmured.

I kissed her, leaving us both breathless. Then I began placing kisses down her body: across her collarbone, down her sternum, over her ribs.

Removing her lacy bra very gently, I placed soft kisses all over her breasts before taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking on it gently.

Hearing her moans only encouraged me, so as I continued nibbling at her breasts, I slid her panties off and flung them over the side of the bed.

I groaned as I felt how wet she was.

“Mmmmm baby, all for me?”

“For my favorite Olympian,” she sighed.

Her back arched off the bed as I slid two fingers inside of her. I kissed a trail from her voluptuous breasts down past her navel to the sweetest spot of all.

Slowly pumping my fingers, I began to gently suck on her clit. I knew she was close as she started writhing beneath me.

“Lance!” she cried as she came, her juices coating my fingers.

It was my turn to look up her, and god was she stunning. There was a lovely flush all over Nicole’s skin, and her eyes were glazed over.

I smirked as she watched me lick my fingers, enjoying her taste on my lips.

“Lance … please …” she begged.

I crawled back up her body, hovering over her. She pulled me down into a smoldering kiss, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

She pulled herself up a bit, and whispered in my ear, “It’s okay. I get the shots.”

After hearing those words, I slowly slid into her, relishing every second. Nicole moaned beneath me, and next to Izzy’s voice, it was the best sound I’ve ever heard.

As we found our rhythm, I kept the pace slow; I wanted to savor every moment with Nicole. She felt so good around me; she was so warm, and so wet.

“Oh Lance,” she sighed as I started to pick up the pace.

She raked her nails down my back, and it was an amazing sensation.

I could feel her tightening around me, so I lifted her hips and drove even deeper.

I was so close myself, but I wanted her to come first; I wanted to see the pleasure consume her.

Gently ghosting my fingers over her already sensitive clit, she screamed in ecstasy. As I felt her clenching and pulsating around me, I came, hard.

Nicole continued to hang on to me, and I gingerly rolled us onto our sides.

As I looked at her, panting, a thin sheen of sweat glistening all over her, I realized that this had been completely different. While the sex had been mind-blowing, it was also special. It felt … unique … and I knew that I didn’t want it to stop.

After a few minutes, we separated, and she snuggled up against me.

“Please stay with me,” she whispered into my chest.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she replied.

Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you.”

I felt her smile against my chest.

“And for the record, you are still the God of Gymnastics,” she giggled sleepily.

I chuckled, and fell asleep, feeling utterly content for the maybe the first time ever …

The sunlight woke me the following morning, and I smiled as I felt Nicole sprawled out across my chest.

“You’re finally awake,” she said softly.

“Yeah. I haven’t slept that well in a long time, maybe ever.”

She slid off me, lying on the pillow and facing me.

“Why did you thank me last night?” she asked.

I sighed. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I was scared. I didn’t want to fuck this up.

Leaning on my elbow, I looked at her and smiled.

“This is probably gonna sound messed up, but I really like you. At first I thought it was just because you were so sexy and I was lonely.

But seeing you week after week in the dance studio, and watching you with Izzy, I’ve gotten these glimpses of the real you. And that’s who I’ve … I’ve fallen for.”

Nicole gasped, but said nothing. So I kept going.

“I know that I have this reputation, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me. But last night … I felt something that I’ve never felt before. It was such a meaningful experience to me, and I don’t want that to end.

And I know that Izzy likes you too. She always talks about you, and how nice you are to all the other little girls, and how special you make her feel.”

“Lance …”

“Please, let me finish.”

Nicole nodded, and gave me a reassuring smile.

“I also get that Izzy may be the reason you don’t want to do this. I can’t imagine that it’ll be easy. But I’m willing to try.”

She leaned over and kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that spoke volumes.

Nicole smiled, saying, “I very much would like to try, but I think we need to go slowly, for all of our sakes. I like Izzy too, and I don’t want us to hurt her.”

I grinned like a little kid.

“So you kinda like me, huh?”

Giggling she replied, “Yeah, Lance Tucker, I kinda do. But you know what I really like?”

Smirking, I chuckled. That earned me a playful slap across my chest.

“No, you silly dolt! I like a man who takes me out for breakfast …” she said coyly.

“Well then you’re gonna love me, because I make some mean pancakes!”

Laughing, we reached for each other and held each other close.

“I’m so glad you took Izzy for a walk in the park that day,” Nicole said.

“And I’m glad that that you saw past the image and are willing to give me a chance.”

She snuggled closer, and sighed, “How about pancakes for lunch?”

“Deal.”

As I drifted off to sleep again, I smiled, happy to have to an amazing woman in my arms, and hopeful for the future …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
